Chen
|gender = Male |affiliation = Chinatown Crew |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (3 episodes) |actor = Jen Kuo Sung |status = Deceased}} Chen was a leader of the Chinatown Crew who made a deal with the Watchdogs and the Aryan Brotherhood to obtain a mysterious box. However, upon unboxing the case, Chen was touched by Lucy Bauer which began to give his horrific visions. Despite being captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. who attempted to help him, Chen's heart eventually gave out due to the incredible fear caused by the visions he was having. Biography Time in Prison Meeting Eli Morrow During his time as a criminal working with the Chinatown Crew, Chen was arrested and sent to South Ridge Penitentiary. While there, he met Eli Morrow who told him of a secret power at Momentum Labs, advising him to steal the Quantum Batteries would would give them a weapon to destroy their enemies.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.07: Deals With Our Devils Unboxing Lucy Bauer Infected by a Ghost ]] Chen and the Chinatown Crew made a deal with the Watchdogs and the Aryan Brotherhood where a team led by Mitchell would steal a crate for them. When the crate was eventually delivered to them, with the Aryan members all having been murdered by Ghost Rider, Chen questioned where the other men were, only for the two with the box to claim that they had gone mad and tried to kill each other, leading to them having to execute them and leave their bodies behind where they would later be found by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents investigating the theft and killings. ]] Despite this setback, Chen opened the box and discovered a large glowing mist which engulfed them. Just as Chen questioned what it was, the ghostly figure of Lucy Bauer appeared behind him and infected him. Chen began seeing horrific images of his men's face rotting away and freaked out, drawing his uzi and killing the two who had delivered the crate to him. Just as Chen went to kill more people, however, May's Team arrived and shot him and his men with I.C.E.R.s before taking them onto Zephyr One for questioning.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.01: The Ghost Breakdown and Death While at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, Chen suffered from frequent hallucinations caused by Lucy Bauer's possession. Eventually, when no one expected it, Chen began to break down from the inside, shown by his heart monitor. He then flat lined and dropped dead.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.03: Uprising Equipment *' ': Chen carried this gun to what was supposed to be a weapons transaction. However, as he opened the Quantum Batteries, believing them boxes with a weapon, Lucy Bauer was released and infecting him. As he began to hallucinate, he took his weapon and opened fire on his subordinates. Relationships Allies *Chinatown Crew *Eli Morrow † - Former Fellow Inmate *Watchdogs *Aryan Brotherhood - Situational Allies Enemies *Lucy Bauer † - Infecter and Killer *Zhong Wei † - Former Ally and Victim *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson † **Alphonso Mackenzie **STRIKE ***Melinda May ***Piper **Jemma Simmons Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Four'' ***''The Ghost'' ***''Meet the New Boss'' ***''Uprising'' ***''Deals With Our Devils'' (mentioned) References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Chinatown Crew Members Category:South Ridge Penitentiary Inmates Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Lucy Bauer